


Kuroshitsuji Crossover AU

by takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Dark, Kuroshitsuji AU, M/M, PWP, consensual blood-play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter/pseuds/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter
Summary: «Это для тебя что-то вроде фетиша?»





	Kuroshitsuji Crossover AU

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snippets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487111) by [kaguneko (alittlecoco)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlecoco/pseuds/kaguneko). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Персонажи СНК во вселенной Тёмного дворецкого, NSFW, всё довольно мрачно – демоны, трагические предыстории и типичное для Дворецкого насилие/смерть второстепенных отрицательных действующих лиц. Откровенный демонский трэш. Скромный сюжет, игры с кровью по взаимному согласию. Капля ванильной романтики. По сути, это PWP.
> 
> Во всём винить этот арт: http://pandanoi.tumblr.com/post/93319356853/anonymous-said-whispers-au-where-erwin-is

Эрвин понял, что общество безнадёжно, как он всегда и думал, раз никто до сих пор не заметил, что Леви – не человек.

 

Красноватые глаза сверкали в сигарном дыму, осветив сперва лицо Эрвина, дожидаясь его едва различимого кивка, затем вонзившись в человека, восседавшего в кресле, как на троне. Если не брать во внимание то, что его пальцы подёргивались на подлокотниках, а покрасневшие и опухшие глаза метались между Эрвином и его дворецким скорее по-крысиному, нежели по-королевски. Но опять же, Эрвин считал, что большинство королей и  _были_  крысами, так что, возможно, именно так всё и было – что, пожалуй, было несправедливо по отношению к грызунам, ведь ему встречалось довольно много смышлёных в грузовых отсеках.

 

Эрвин чуял нервный пот мужчины, резкий в густом запахе табака, и это было чрезвычайно отталкивающе. Зато то, как Леви крался через гостиную, не было. Ничуть. 

 

Эрвин поместил свою сигару в пепельницу и залюбовался леденящей кровь грациозностью покачивающихся бёдер и бесшумной походки Леви. Он провел пальцем по прорехе в своих толстых шерстяных брюках, - одному из людей Вэнела удалось задеть его ногу ножом. Леви рассердился бы, подумал он.

 

\- Что ж, - Эрвин оторвал взгляд от хищной поступи Леви. - Думаю, таким образом, мы подведём итог нашим переговорам, Вэнел. Большое спасибо вам за то, что нашли время встретиться со мной сегодня. - Эрвин откинулся на спинку кожаного кресла и стал наблюдать, как крыса корчится и брызжет слюной.

 

\- Мы не закончили, - Вэнел вцепился в края своего кресла и, казалось, пытался отодвинуться подальше от Леви, одновременно наклоняясь к Эрвину, подстёгиваемый паникой. Его каблуки зарылись в роскошный ковёр. 

\- Вы ещё не услышали, что я могу предложить. - Он слегка  плевался, когда говорил, его колени покрылись крохотными пятнышками от капель слюны. Эрвин попытался сдержать улыбку, вызванную брезгливым звуком, который, не таясь, издал Леви.

 

Эрвин взмахнул рукой, затем взял свою сигару, покатал между пальцами.

\- Вам нечего мне предложить, - сказал он. Хотя сигары были довольно высокого качества. 

 

\- Я...

 

\- Нет. Ни Королева, ни я не желаем иметь никаких дел с такими, как вы. Мне просто было нужно признание для спокойствия Её Величества. Законные основания, - он посмотрел на Леви и поднял бровь, кивнул. - _Меня_  не особо волнует, что вы хотите сказать. 

 

Эрвин обнаружил, что если, в конце концов, кто-то и  _понял_ , что Леви не человек, то визжал так пронзительно, что мог бы разбудить и мёртвых. Ему нравилось наблюдать за плавным падением перьев в воцарившейся тишине, когда Леви закончил. 

 

 

\- Он был омерзительным, - сказал Леви в карете на обратном пути к особняку Эрвина. Наступил поздний вечер, они отсутствовали уже более суток, определяя местонахождение Вэнела и затем пробиваясь в его поместье. Эрвин чувствовал себя грязным, заросшим и замученным, но вместе с грязью, как всегда после боя, пришло глубокое удовлетворение. Которое возникло, когда он скосил взгляд вправо и нашёл Леви, неизменно прикрывающего его слабые места с обнаженными клыками и горящими глазами.

 

\- Да, был, - согласился Эрвин. Леви наморщил нос и посмотрел на пресловутую дыру в брюках Эрвина. Цвет его глаз вернулся к штормовому серому, но они всегда казались слегка подёрнутыми кровью, как будто он смотрел на закат из-под воды, или, что, пожалуй, более точно - они напоминали цвет океана, каким запомнил его Эрвин, - кишащего акулами и тонущими спасательными шлюпками. 

 

\- Обычно ты играешься с ними не так долго, - сказал Леви. - Что в письме Королевы так обеспокоило тебя? - он опустил голову. 

 

Эрвин похлопал по своему нагрудному карману, показывая, что Леви может залезть в жакет и сам прочитать письмо. Но Леви только пожал плечами, и Эрвин почувствовал разочарование от того, что не сможет ощутить прикосновение его изящных рук в перчатках к своей груди. 

 

Взгляд Леви уже вновь стал пустым и бесстрастным, и он отвернулся посмотреть в щель между шторками. 

 

\- Я доверяю тебе. 

 

Эрвин жаждал его. 

 

 

\- Это для тебя что-то вроде фетиша? 

 

\- Ты имеешь в виду, наподобие твоей одержимости моими ногами?

 

\- А ещё твоими руками, - сказал Эрвин со стоном и позволил своей голове свеситься набок, выставляя напоказ всю шею. Леви порезал его, когда брил под нижней челюстью, и Эрвин знал, что не случайно. 

 

Леви провёл холодным носом под ухом, и затем его горячий, мокрый язык слизнул бегущую кровь. Он оседлал бедра Эрвина, придавливая его, растянувшегося на полу в ванной, своим весом, куда большим, чем можно было ожидать, исходя из его обманчивого телосложения. 

 

\- Дело в твоих ногтях, - Эрвин вздохнул. Хотя он втайне любил мыть ноги Леви, неуклюжий и однорукий, в то время как стопы Леви вжимались в его бедра. Демон всегда выглядел таким взбудораженным и неуверенным, когда Эрвин водил тёплой тряпицей по его лодыжкам и пальцам - а ведь его было очень сложно вывести из равновесия. 

 

Леви отодвинулся, чтобы нахмурившись посмотреть на Эрвина.

\- Мои ногти? - его пристальный взгляд замер на неприкрытой печати Эрвина, пылающей кроваво-красным на его радужке. Она хорошо сочеталась с размазанным пятном на губах Леви. 

 

Эрвин сильнее отклонил голову назад, стукнувшись о холодную ванну за спиной, возвращая внимание Леви к тонкой струйке крови. Тот склонился вперёд – огромные зрачки и обжигающие красные радужки, чтобы провести острыми зубами и нежным языком по коже Эрвина. 

 

Эрвин вздохнул и поднял руку, надавил на уголок рта Леви, скользнул между губ, чтобы, наконец, провести большим пальцем по заточенному клыку. Он подавил всхлип и нажал подушечкой пальца на кончик. Язык Леви упорно двигался вдоль его пальца, жадно лакая капли крови.

 

\- Да, - Эрвин вспомнил о необходимости ответить. - Твои ногти, - у него встал на Леви, и Леви это знал. - Ты мог бы придать им более человеческий вид, но не делаешь этого. 

 

Леви хмыкнул и отстранился, позволив пальцу Эрвина выпасть изо рта. Он облизал кровь со своих губ, тяжело опуская ресницы на глаза, по его телу пробежала дрожь, когда Эрвин слизнул собственную кровь со своего большого пальца.

 

-Тебе это нравится, - протянул он лениво, хотя его глаза спрятали некоторое удивление в тени полуопущенных век. 

 

\- Вкус? - спросил Эрвин. Его разум начал затуманиваться, когда Леви провёл чёрными когтями по его обнаженной груди. Он терял контроль над разговором. 

  
Леви проследил взглядом путь, который прошли его ногти, его помеченная рука коснулась шрамов на изувеченной конечности Эрвина, тем временем как вторая вырисовывала мучительно-медленные круги вокруг соска Эрвина. 

\- Нет, то, что я монстр.  

 

Эрвин схватил бедро Леви, ноги затряслись под его маленьким телом. Его спина выгнулась, прижимая тело к смертоносным рукам Леви, словно он был марионеткой, но едва ли это его ебало. 

\- Ты не монстр в сравнении со многими людьми, которых я встречал, - возразил Эрвин окровавленным ртом, и с членом, сильно и горячо вжимающимся в своего демона. 

 

Леви закатил глаза, кошачьи зрачки расширились достаточно, чтобы выглядеть по-человечески. Его внимание снова привлекла печать их контракта в глазе Эрвина, и его губы изогнулись, обнажая острые маленькие клыки.

\- Прекрати включать в их список себя, придурок. 

 

 

\- В этом есть... что-то, - прошептал Леви позже. Он провел носом по груди Эрвина, будто бы ничего не имея против пота, увлажнившего завитки светлых волос.

 

\- Где? - спросил Эрвин, но он был совсем не уверен, что Леви смог что-то разобрать в его попытке совладать с осипшим голосом. - В чём есть что-то? - он попытался снова.  Его живот был заляпан его же спермой, размазанной по шрамам от ремней, а член слишком чувствительный после очередного оргазма и не способный на большее, чем жалкие подёргивания, пока его ягодицы сотрясались бёдрами Леви. 

 

Леви всегда был таким после убийства, высасывал Эрвина своим ртом с клыками и острым языком, так же, как он пожирал души, и затем трахал его до тех пор, пока стоны Эрвина не срывались на хрипы, и его начинало трясти от избыточной стимуляции. 

 

\- Купание, - прорычал Леви, вколачиваясь в Эрвина между каждым жалящим словом, - ухаживание, кровь. 

 

\- Ладно, - выдавил Эрвин, задыхаясь. - Хорошо. А драть меня, пока я не окажусь в дюйме от смерти - тоже часть этого фетиша?

 

Леви зарычал и особенно сильно толкнулся бедрами в Эрвина, беспощадно вращая тазом, когда погрузился полностью. Спина Эрвина выгнулась, и он попытался достать Леви двумя руками, душа ушла в пятки, как при падении, когда он накренился в сторону, потеряв равновесие. Леви придавил его обратно к кровати. 

 

\- Не двигайся, - прорычал он.

  
Эрвин проглотил стон, фокусируясь на ощущении движения Леви в его теле и отбрасывая воспоминания о кровавом океане. 

\- Почему? - он закусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть громко, когда Леви провел ногтем по его липкому члену. - Почему это фетиш?

 

\- Потому что... - Леви бросил на него довольно злой взгляд, явно жалея, что заговорил на эту тему, хотя то, как трепетали его ресницы, слегка подпортило впечатление.  _Жаль, что я не могу солгать,_  было выгравировано в опущенных уголках его рта, и  _я хочу съесть тебя заживо_ , вспыхивало красным в его глазах.

 - Потому что ты человек, - наконец сказал он. Он сунул руки под бедра Эрвина и раздвинул их.

 

\- Леви, - Эрвин застонал. Удовольствие от гиперстимуляции было острым как нож – на грани боли. Он снова выгнул спину, пытаясь хоть как-то смягчить неустанное движение члена Леви в его теле. Если бы он был немного моложе...

 

Леви оскалил зубы и наклонился, чтобы укусить живот Эрвина, лизнуть шрам. Его спина изогнулась так элегантно, что у Эрвина перехватило дыхание. 

\- Ты - человек, и ты абсурдно хрупкий и воняешь как дерьмо, когда не помоешься, - его голос был напряжен. - Но ты принадлежишь  _мне_. Твоя кровь принадлежит мне, - он зарычал, содрогаясь, с глазами, горящими ледяным огнём, и Эрвин почувствовал, что член внутри стал ещё твёрже. - Ты  _мой_ , Эрвин. Я решаю, жить тебе, или умереть. 

 

Эрвин низко заскулил; его горло болело, и он подумал, что он мог бы снова кончить, даже такой выжатый и усталый. Он потянулся и нашарил руку Леви, вдавил большой палец в печать контракта с такой силой, что человеческие кости сломались бы. Если бы у Эрвина была вторая рука, он бы обернул её вокруг шеи Леви, чтобы почувствовать, как неровно бьется его пульс, до жути по-человечески под подушечками его пальцев.

 

Робкая улыбка тронула губы Леви. 

\- Угу, - он промычал, движение бёдер сбилось с ритма. - Да, - простонал. Он кончил со слабым скорбным воем, когда Эрвин притянул его руку и поцеловал печать, лизнул рельефные рубцы, образующие переплетающиеся линии пентаграммы. 

 

Эрвин до чёртиков надеялся, что Леви будет трахать его, когда, наконец, заберёт его душу. Такая смерть была бы даже лучше, чем он заслуживает.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6055788


End file.
